


Within and without, love will never leave

by DarkSailorYue (SailorYue)



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Elevator Sex, Fluff and Smut, Love Confessions, M/M, Missing Scene, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Smidge Of Angst, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:20:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21565981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorYue/pseuds/DarkSailorYue
Summary: Based on an implication that maybe Aziraphale and Crowley made out on the elevator after their failed executions. They celebrate at the bookshop being free.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 146





	Within and without, love will never leave

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Body swap art](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/538024) by Aivelin. 



> I used to be afraid to write smut, now look at me.

One red-haired "demon" stood in the center of the elevator lift, his clothes neatly draped on the guard rails. He was busy toweling himself off. The holy water bath was quite pleasant, if a bit cold. He was still very much wet however. That was the thing about holy water though, it could soak you to the bone. He had to make sure his underclothes were completely dry. It was absolutely imperative there was not a drop of holy water on him by noon. He would use a miracle, but he wasn't entirely sure it would work given his circumstances. He was so engrossed with his task that he didn't realize the lift had reached the top floor. The doors opened with a ding, and he turned around to see an "angel" walk in, head held high, eyes twinkling with mischief.

"Oh, hello Cr.... *angel*" The red haired demon greeted his friend with a smile, before resuming his task.

"Crowley." The blond angel returned with a quirked eyebrow, taking in the state of the other man, currently in his true body. "Suppose they went with holy water then?"

"Yes." 'Crowley' paused in his task and looked over his own true body. Nothing seemed amiss, but the smell of brimstone was strong in the air. "Hellfire?"

"Yup. Nothing singed though, was rather like a nice hot shower." It was then the angel, who was normally called Crowley really took notice of the state of the other person in the elevator. His only manner of dress being black boxer shorts, black socks, and a black tank-top that had one strap hanging off his shoulder. He gave a wry smile. "Well, my dear boy, if I didn't know any better, I would say that you were tempting me." He slowly backed him into the corner. The demon, that was in actuality an angel named Aziraphale, gave a sheepish look.

"What do you mean?" Aziraphale held his hands up.

"Standing in here, half undressed. One might get the wrong picture, angel." Crowley muttered the last word barely audibly. He reached out, as if to bring him down for a kiss, something he's wanted to do for 6000 years, and now that, if their plan worked, heaven and hell should steer clear, he wanted to take the next step forward.

"No, wait!" Aziraphale snapped, dropping the towel, and in one swift movement grabbed Crowley's wrists and pinned him to the wall, catching the both of them off guard.

"Well, nggk, I... I suppose this means, I'm no longer going too fast?" Crowley was only vaguely aware that for once he wasn't slurring his speech. Must be the lack of the snake-like tongue.

Aziraphale's eyes widened, cheeks darkening. "N-no, itsss not that." he frowned at the sudden difficulty he had at speaking clearly. His tongue had changed, he could feel the difference in it's shape. He gestured his head to the wet towel abandoned on the ground. "Sssstill wet."

Crowley nodded in understanding, thankful of the angel's quick reflexes. Still though, being pushed back and pinned like this, it did stir something in his gut. "Well, my dear." He started, licking his lips which were suddenly very dry. He decided to stick to the role he was playing, just in case walls really do have ears, and in this building, you never know Who or what could be listening. "I suppose this means, that speed is no longer a concern of yours?"

Aziraphale paused for a moment, Crowley's words catching him off guard. "I... suppose you could say that." He noticed the quite obvious bulge hidden by his brown trousers. "Perhaps we've managed to match speeds, now that certain things are behind us. I just don't think that now is the right time. We are still at close proximity to...." He gestured to the door.

Crowley smirked. "That's an easy thing to fix though, isn't it?" He moved his hand, still pinned against the wall, and snapped his fingers. The lift went completely quiet, no longer moving at all, the floor indicator above the buttons showing two dashes instead of a floor number. "There we go. If you ask me, there's plenty of wankers from both sides that need to take the long way 'round."

Aziraphale nodded in agreement.

"Please don't keep teasing me like this, angel." Crowley was no longer worried about ears, no one will disturb his little bubble of privacy. "Plus, I don't think you would want me walking around like this. S'not easy to just miracle away, you know." He gave a playful wink.

Indeed he did. Might as well, it's been far to long worrying about what other people would think. It was time to do what he wanted. "Very well, my dear boy. One condition: do not touch me. I will not have you hurting yourself for this. Understood?"

Crowley nodded, and once Aziraphale released his hands, he gripped the guardrail firmly. The angel gave him a quick kiss. It wasn't anything special, that would be for later once they put everything right. He then knelt down in front of him, and reached to undo his belt. Once he pulled out Crowley's erection, he hesitated.

"C'mon angel, are you trying to kill me?." Crowley's voice was strained, legs trembling.

"Sorry, my dear. This just feels rather strange. It IS my body, after all."

"Your body. My effort. Not strange. Angel, PLEASE." The last words were whispered in a sharp hiss, blue eyes imploring.

Aziraphale showed him mercy, wrapping slender fingers around Crowley's cock, giving a gentle stroke, making it even harder. He ran his thumb over the slit, spreading the pre-cum over the head. He gave a rather mischievous look up at the demon before enveloping it with his mouth. He ran his tongue along the underside from base to tip, and then surrounded it completely in his mouth, the tip reaching the back of Aziraphale's throat. If the angel had any discomfort, he certainly did not show it. The guardrail creaked as the demon fought the urge to grab the back of his head.

"Ga.... somebody's sake, how are you so good?" He banged his head against the walk, his legs trembling. If Aziraphale kept it up, he wouldn't last too much longer. Rather than answer, the angel just hummed in response. That was all it took for the demon's vision to go white. Aziraphale kept at his ministrations, licking at Crowley's cock as if it was that strawberry lolly he lost when they were ambushed that morning. He looked down at the sight before him, wishing to look into Aziraphale's eyes, the angel keeping them closed as he milked every drop from him. He would repay the favor once things were right, that was for sure.

He sagged against the wall as Aziraphale fixed his pants, gently buckling his belt. Crowley ran a hand through his hair before straightening up. The angel picked up the towel and resumed what he had been doing before they decided to fornicate under heaven and hell's noses. He waited for Aziraphale to finish getting dressed before fixing the elevator. Then they left the elevator, not at the same time, looking at each other in the main lobby before leaving together, heading to their usual meeting place.

=======

Later that evening, after everything was said and done, the two made their way to the bookshop. They had walked, as Crowley's car was still by his flat in Mayfair. That was just as well, Crowley was at least grateful for the antichrist had brought it back. That was as much of a surprise as seeing the bookshop that morning. As they rounded the corner, the store front came into view; its red bricks standing stark in the setting sun. Aziraphale stopped just across the street, staring up at the sign in awe. When Crowley had told him it burned down, he had felt heart broken at the loss of all the books. It was all he could do to not immediately rush to the shop when he was told it was restored, and surely would have, had they not been ambushed. The young boy was certainly full of surprises.

Crowley had no idea what was running through the angels mind as he stared at the shop. His heart warmed at seeing the joy light up in his pale blue eyes. He would fall all over again to make sure something like that fire would never again happen to Aziraphale.

"Come on, angel." The demon's voice was weary. It had been such a very long day, now he just wanted to relax, and maybe drink great extraordinary amounts of alcohol.

It was just like old times, the two of them getting drunk, relaxing and enjoying each other's company. It was nearly parallel to the last time they did this eleven years ago, only this time there was no looming apocalypse. No head offices spying. Nothing but each other. They were even sitting on the same couch this time.

"So, angel, what do you want to do now?" Crowley was sitting in his usual slouch to the left of his friend, wine glass held loosely in his hand.

Aziraphale sat back, in the past he would feel tense and on edge, and still part of him wanted to feel that way, the aged wine helped in getting him to relax. "I'm not entirely sure, my dear. In all honesty, I would like to think that overall things would remain the same."

"Overall?"

"Well, I would obviously keep my bookshop, and you still have your plants." Aziraphale gave a sidelong look at the demon to his left.

A tic started in Crowley's cheek as he tried to keep his voice level. "Ngch." Dammit. "Of course. Business as usual, then." He drained his glass and reached for the nearby wine bottle. He suddenly felt very glad he was still wearing his glasses. One thing for sure, he wasn't drunk enough for this discussion.

"And of course now that we're on our own side, that opens a lot more to us doesn't it, my dear?" Aziraphale took a sip from his glass, while Crowley froze in place, glass hovered inches from his lips.

"I... ah... well...." Crowley cleared his throat and took a sip. "What, uh, what exactly do you mean by that, angel?"

Aziraphale reached over and gently took off the demon's glasses. Crowley blinked owlishly, yellow eyes met blue. Although to be quite honest, the angel's eyes were more than just blue. There were flecks of gold scattered throughout, a feature Crowley absolutely loved. They were full of mischief, and of something much more.

"I must apologize, my dear." Aziraphale's voice was gentle.

"F-for what?"

"For taking so long to realize your feelings. My feelings. Everything that happened in the past week." He cupped Crowley's cheek. "I should have listened to you sooner."

Crowley covered the angel's hand with his own. "Ngk, S'okay Angel." He gave a soft smile.

"But..." Aziraphale became flustered, tears pooling in his eyes. "My dear... I kept things from you about Adam. I flat out lied to you about him!"

Crowley sat up with a snort. "Angel, I knew that the whole time."

It was Aziraphale's turn to be speechless. "I... but how?"

The demon chuckled. "Angel, you may not be aware, but you are a terrible liar."

Aziraphale huffed, crossing his arms. "I beg your pardon?"

Crowley suddenly felt loads better. "Not the kind of person who can do that, angel." The demon winked and Aziraphale shot him a withering look, which only made his smile grow. 'Sides, I'm not mad about it. I figured you had your reasons for keeping secrets." They both shot a quick glance to the ceiling.

"Right." Aziraphale cleared his throat. "Anyways, my dear, yes things certainly will be the same in *certain* aspects... but there are many ways it will be different."

"Indeed." Crowley put his wine glass on the table in front of the couch and then sat back, arm draped across the back, hand just inches from the angel's shoulder. Aziraphale toyed with Crowley's glasses in his hands, holding them up to his face. And here he didn't think it was possible to fall EVEN MORE in love with him.

The day sure had been a long one. Crowley felt absolutely exhausted, the most he's felt in the past 6000 years. Still, he by no means was ready for any amount of sleep. Not yet. He inched closer to Aziraphale, until he was able to run his fingers idly along the angel's neck. If he had pulled away, Crowley would have left him be, but instead he had tilted his neck, exposing more. The demon took that as an invitation, and gently cupped the back, rubbing his thumbs in a kneading motion, eliciting a soft sigh. Crowley smiled as the angel started to relax, as if thousands of years of tension seemed to slowly melted away.

"So, angel." Crowley moved his hand down to work on the shoulders. "Might I ask a question?"

"Yes, my dear?"

"Just where in.... somewhere, did you learn to do THAT?"

Aziraphale looked over to Crowley their eyes meeting, knowing full well what he was talking about. "Well, I spent quite some time in a discrete Gentleman's club during the late 1880's"

"A... Gentleman's club?" Crowley blinked in stunned silence. "You?"

Aziraphale gave a little shrug, "Well yes. There wasn't much at the time going on. You had gone off I think on one of your naps, so aside from tending the shop, I looked around what was going on in Soho."

"Really, isn't that a bit sinful of an angel?" Crowley couldn't keep the grin on his face from growing. He wondered if Aziraphale would ever stop surprising him?

"Well, its not really a sin if you never take." The angel gave an embarrassed wiggle. "I only watched and sometimes may have given pleasure of the flesh, but I never accepted it."

"Never?" Aziraphale shook his head, and Crowley got a mischievous look on his face, as he suddenly swung himself onto his lap. "Well, angel. Let me be the first to return the favor you gave to me this morning."

The demon gently ran his fingers along his cheek, then interlaced his fingers into the soft white curls, bringing their faces closer together, so that the demon could do something he had been wanting to do for 6000 years.

The kiss started soft, a gentle melding of lips. It was full of emotion, ones kept secret for thousands of years. Secrets that had yearned and pined, wanting to be spoken, yet not needed to be told. Crowley put everything into the kiss, gentle and slow, ready to stop if need be, but Aziraphale, he returned the kiss with as much emotion. Thousands of years of tension, secrets and repression. Of trying to be a good angel, of always following the rules. Right now, to hell with the rules. Angel. Demon. Right now, they were more than that. More than friends. He was tired of being afraid of what others think of his decisions. He'd wanted this for so long. Right there. Right then. They were just together.

They pulled apart, breathless in spite of not needing to breathe. Crowley worked Aziraphale's tie loose, wanting to touch as much of his skin as possible.

"So, angel. Allow me to te..." He stopped, shaking his head. His old habit trying to come through. "Allow me to return the favor from this morning. You'd be surprise just what I can do." He peppered Aziraphale's face with more kisses.

"I... I'm not entirely sure, my dear. I just. I've never..." Aziraphale had a pained look on his face. In all honesty, he really did want this, but he couldn't help but have some doubts.

Crowley rested his forehead against Aziraphale's. "Angel, we don't have to if you don't want. S'ok." His voice soft; gentle.

Blue eyes met with yellow. Doubt met with patience, both full of love.

"It's not that," Aziraphale's voice was just as soft, his hands ran up and down the demons arms, ending on his shoulders. "I DO want this, my dear. I just can't help my own thoughts."

Crowley reached up, taking the angel's hands, kissing both one at a time. He smiled, holding one against his cheek. His eyes twinkles as he got a devilish idea. "Well, angel. I am trying to give you a gift. It would be rude and very un-angelic to refuse a gift, wouldn't it? Especially if it was in return of the favor you so kindly gave me today."

Aziraphale couldn't help but chuckle. "Well, you do have a point, my dear. It would be very un-kind, as well, that I SHOULD keep up with my side of the Arrangement, shouldn't I?"

They both chuckled. Crowley just loved how clever Aziraphale was, even when he was infuriating. He kissed the angel one more time, feeling fingers comb across his scalp. They pulled apart, their breath mingling. The demon suddenly felt very mischievous.

"Well, angel. Here are the rules. Keep your hands up here, " he placed Aziraphale's hands up on the back of the couch. "No touching, or we'll stop."

The angel pouted. "That's not very sporting, my dear. I only told you that, because of the holy water!"

Crowley looked deep into his eyes, hand cupping his cheek. "Yes, but this is my turn. Isn't it?"

Aziraphale narrowed his eyes, and nodded. The demon kissed him on the nose before moving to the floor between his knees.

Crowley made quick work of the angel's belt and pulled out his cock. They locked eyes as he enveloped it in his mouth. It wasn't long before Crowley turned Aziraphale into a mess, running his tongue along the shaft. He had better control of his tongue, and expertly curled it around the base, squeezing at the same time as sucking.

"Ah-hahhh Cr-Crowley!" Aziraphale thrashed, hands clutched at the back of the weathered sofa. It wasn't long before he was cumming with a shout of "Oh GO--!" He had the wherewithal to clap his hand over his mouth before he could finish the expletive. He bit down on his finger, whimpering as Crowley tried to suck him dry. The demon licked him clean, tongue running across the top, eliciting more noises from him. He crawled back up into his lap, legs straddling his hips, putting pressure on the still semi-soft cock.

Crowley pulled Aziraphale's hand out of his mouth, interlocking their fingers. He peppered kisses along his cheeks, the other hand combing through the downy hair. There was laughter dancing in his eyes, that were now more yellow than not. "As funny as it would be of Her finding us like this, I would much rather keep this between us for now, angel."

Aziraphale didn't reply, but did reach up with his other hand, hand cupping the back of the demons head, to guide him for another kiss, more passionate than the ones before. He could taste himself on Crowley's tongue, and it was a rather interesting taste, unlike anything he had before. They broke apart when the demon ground down on his cock, which had started getting hard again.

"Hnng. D-d-dear! Please."

"For you angel, anything." Crowley snapped his fingers removing their clothes. They shifted so that they were lying on the couch. He remained in his position, still straddling Aziraphale's hips. His heart all but stopped when their eyes met. The amount of love within the angel's.... Crowley may not be able to sense love like Aziraphale could, but he could see it clearly, as if it was a beacon in the night, ready to guide him to safety. And yes, right then and there, he had felt the safest he'd ever felt in 6000 years. He smiled, which Aziraphale returned, hands resting on Crowley's hips. "Are you sure about this?"

Instead of answering, Aziraphale ran his hands along his legs, fingers skimming over his ass cheeks, causing the demon to shiver. "Yes, Crowley my dear, I am."

Crowley leaned down and peppered his face with kisses, causing him to giggle. He paused, locking eyes with the angel, so many years, such a long amount of time, culminating to this one moment, and get still part of him wanted to hesitate. Part of him still had doubt. He bit his lip.

"Crowley? Are you alright, my dear?"

"Ngk." Crowley winced as his voice failed. "S'nothing, angel."

Aziraphale cupped his cheek. "Crowley... I... I love you." His cheeks turned pink, but he kept his eyes on the demon's.

"Oh... ah... uh... well, you're an angel. You love everyone." Crowley wanted to look anywhere else, but something about how Aziraphale's thumb rubbing circles on his cheek kept his eyes on him.

"Yes. I may love all of God's creations, but that's a love of necessity. My love for you, is my choice. Nothing, not Gabriel, nor Satan themselves can take these words from me. I love you, Anthony J Crowley."

Crowley couldn't stop the tears from leaking from his eyes. He had to take a steadying breath. The normally cool, calm and suave demon was speechless. He covered Aziraphale's hand with his, bringing the palm to his lips. "Love you too, angel. Loved you since the beginning." He smiled down at him. "And I'll love you till the End."

Aziraphale nodded in agreement. They kissed again, as if making sure that nothing and everything since the creation of Everything, had come to that. They stayed like that, just holding each other; lying together on the couch. Aziraphale miracled a blanket to cover themselves. They just stayed like that the rest of the night, wrapped in each other's arms, only just barely sleeping. 

It was a nice night, and there would be many more to come.


End file.
